renegadesfandomcom-20200214-history
SpellCaster
History Sean was a quiet young boy growing up. It wasn’t that he was shy… he just didn’t have a lot of say when in company. He is a very good listener, and always helped people when needed too. He was bullied by people living around the area, younger and older than he. This was because he was never interested in sports. The area he grew up in was very sports heavy. But Sean never bothered with it. He was much more interested in music and history (from his grandmother.) He was 15 years old when his life changed forever. His grandmother owned a small old magic shop on the edge of Metropolis. His grandmother never allowed him to go to school, she home schooled him since he was five, when his parents couldn’t handle him anymore. So, they left him in the care of his grandmother to take care of him. His grandmother never liked teaching Sean any other subject apart from history, which she always talked about the Salem witch trials and the gods of many religions. She always talked about how unfair it was for them to kill those girls, and that they should have cursed the place to hell! His grandmother was an elderly 83 year old. She owned her shop called “Magic R Us”, she thought it was catchy and would attract more people. A regular visitor to the shop was Zatanna. Sean had a small crush on her. She always asked for the same items every time she visited. Zatanna always had a soft spot for Sean, she even invited himself and his grandmother to one of her shows. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her stage presence, her eyes….her smile. His grandmother never permitted him to read any black/dark magic spell book. She always hid them.. She always told him “Black magic is to powerful and can corrupt a person, even by only using one spell, you are hooked.” His grandmother always thought this throughout her life. She told stories of her friends unable to control black magic and turned them evil, destroying themselves. Sean never seen his grandmother use magic, only read books. She never liked showing Sean magic at the age he is. She was afraid that if he mastered it at a young age, he might become corrupt. Problems started to arise when Sean was three years old. He would wake up in tears every night at midnight. His parents were confused and didn’t know what to do. They asked doctors to do scans, nothing came up wrong. They asked for blessings, but only made things worst. When his grandmother found out about these problems, she decided to stay for the night. As she came in the door and gave Sean a kiss on the cheek, the door bursts open and a gust of wind fills the house. After a few seconds, the wind died down. The parents were startled by this, but Sean’s grandmother was not. It was his bedtime and both Sean and his grandmother went up to his room. When both hands on the clock stroke midnight, grandmother sensed something. Than, a black demon smashed through the window, knocking grandmother over. The demon was called “Nightmare”. It was a demon who wanted to take revenge on all the people who cursed him many year ago. Grandmother stood up and said, “Why are you here, demon!?”. The demon laughed, “I’m here for your grandson, and no one else”. He went to pick up Sean from his bed but was stopped when grandmother started saying spells. One of the spells made a ball of light appear and hit Nightmare in the chest. He laughed again “Your powers have weakened over the years, while mine have grown stronger”. “Your powers only grow on pain and suffering Nightmare”, as she yelled while still attacking him. “And I’m getting enough of it here old woman!”. As she takes her balance, she waves her hands around in a certain way, and opens up a type of black hole on the blue necklace she wore. “How long do you think that will hold me? I am more powerful than you , even in your prime”. Grandmother realised he was right, she knew the necklace was too weak from countless battles before hand to hold Nightmare forever, even a long time. So, she decided to make sure he stays in the necklace, and she will guard him. She started to walk closer to Nightmare, who couldn’t escape from the black hole of the necklace. Nightmare, realizes of her plan. He doesn’t want to stay in a different world with her, trapped in a necklace. So, he decides to run. He jumps out of the window, in which he came and escapes. With the effort of summoning the portal, grandmother collapses‘. When she awakes, Sean is standing over her, in tears, trying to awake her. She gets up, and holds Sean’s hand. She places a blue necklace into his hand and closes it. She whispers into his ear, “Always have this around your neck Sean, and you will be safe from your nightmares”. Sean was dazzled by the blue necklace and put it on straight away. Grandmother went downstairs and talked to Sean’s parents. All he could hear was cries from his parents from the staircase. After their conversation, they told Sean he will live with grandmother for awhile until everything is sorted. As the years went by, everything seemed “normal” for Sean. He has only been in touch with his parents a few times a year for birthdays, Christmas’ etc. Sean was starting to help out in his grandmother’s magic shop, helping customers. One night, Sean found his grandmother looking into the night sky on their roof. Sean walked over to her slowly but she said, “A lot of stars are out tonight”. Sean felt uneasy, how did she know I was here?, Sean responded “Y-Yes, a lot”. “Few legends say that when people die, they become stars and you can see them…” She stops and turns around to Sean, with a clearing of her throat she continues to say “Sean, something is coming. And I don’t know how it will effect any of us, or the world but I..I need to teach you how to use magic, no point learning spells and never practicing them, now is there?”. Sean was startled. His grandmother never allowed him to practice magic before, and now, she allows him too? What is going on….. The next morning, Sean’s grandmother woke him up at 6:30 am sharp. She was standing with crossed arms. “Come on Sean” she said with a straight face, “you need to start training now”. Sean gets up, still tired and gets breakfast and washes up. The two of them went up the stairs to the roof. Sean was surprised. There were dummies along the edge of the rood. All with target signs on them. She sat down on a bench on the roof, one she usually sits on at night. “Sean, you need to know how to protect yourself of certain things”. She points at one of the targets, “see that there? That is your object to attack. I know you have been reading the magic books in the store“. Sean blushes and scratches his head, “So, I want you to perform a fire spell for me, nothing big, just enough to attack it, doing “some” harm to it”. Sean looks straight at the target, almost staring it down. He draws his hands out of his pockets, and makes a circle with them. A red line appears were his hands are moving, and than pushes his hands at the ring and it releases a fire ball, but misses the target. The fire hit’s the ground a meter away from the target. The force of casting the spell sent Sean to the ground. “Good first attempt I must say,” she continues, “but that wont help you from what is coming”. Getting up from the ground, Sean asks “What is coming that I need to train?”, his grandmother stayed in silence. “K-Keep practicing your aiming Sean”. Weeks after, after training everyday with his grandmother, it happened. One evening, when watching the sunset, he notices a wave coming. Sean thought you himself, “That a … wave?… we aren’t close to the sea here”. By the time he ran to get inside it was too late, Sean shut his eyes and braised for impact. Moments later, he reopened them, noticing nothing being different. And wave kept traveling till he couldn’t see it anymore. He thought he was going insane. He took a deep breath and went inside. He went to wash his face and when he looked in the mirror, his necklace was glowing. Sean was confused as it had never done this before. But when he went to see his grandmother about it, she was lying on the floor,. Sean quickly called the hospital, the ambulance came but it was to late, she was dead. To this day, it is unclear how she died. Doctors say old age, others say a heart attack was the reason behind her death, but some believe it was something else. ---- Powers and Vulnerabilities Sorcery- Sean has been reading spell books since he could read. Even though he has only been performing magic for a few months, he has mastered quite a number of them. Sean usually performs his spells by waving his hands around in a certain way. More powerful spells are casted by saying the spell and waving his hands in a certain way. He can also perform small spells if he is unable to use his hands. Sean can quickly cast a spell to let him fly. With one word, he can fly. ---- Personality and Traits Growing up without much contact with people his age, Sean had become quite shy with people. Sean much likes listening to conversations than joining in on one. Sean has problems talking in large groups, as he feels people can move onto different topics to quickly for him. As he started fighting crime, Sean has loosened up with people with own age and older. He is always looking for advice on situations if he is unsure on what the best thing to do is. He would always make sure the safety of his friends come first before anything. ---- Equipment Blue necklace Blue necklace: The blue necklace is a magic artifact, from centuries ago. It gives people wearing it, protection from demons (Demons cannot track them), and more energy to cast magic spells. From the Exobyte Wave it has given Sean even more magic energy to use, and can cast spells stronger. If the necklace was to be taken off, Sean would still be able to cast spells, just not as powerful and less spells at his command ---- Character Art ---- Rogue Gallery ----